Alex Pearson
Alex Pearson is an American brickfilmer.AKPstudios Facebook page He is known for action brickfilms, including the James Bond brickfilms 007 Encounters and One Take Action Scene.YouTube channel He is also known for brickfilms animated for Jordan Johnson's YouTube channel, including Grandpa Vader and Kylo Ren. Filmography |- | 2010 || the depresed storm trooper || |- | 2010 || Beast attack || |- | 2010 || Battle For Corasaunt || |- | 2010 || Battle For Coracant Part 2 || |- | 2010 || demolition ep1 left alone || |- | 2010 || the rescue || |- | 2010 || BATTLE ON OLANET || |- | 2010 || halo scene || |- | 2010 || Zombie Apocalypse || |- | 2010 || 96th legion || |- | 2011 || backflip fail || |- | 2011 || LEGO star wars battle 1 || |- | 2011 || halo battle 2 || M0nkeyBoy1O1's Contest entry |- | 2011 || Fall of the republic || |- | 2011 || 96th legion 2 part 1 || |- | 2011 || New Camera! yays! || |- | 2011 || LEGO star wars battle 2 || spugesdu's Fourth Great & Bountiful LEGO Stop Motion Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || LEGO Battle || |- | 2011 || the discovery! || spugesdu's Just Another LEGO Animation Contest entry |- | 2012 || The Assassin || |- | 2012 || FUS RO DAH!!! || |- | 2012 || The Republic: Trailer 1 || |- | 2012 || LEGO Freddiew: BEach Justice || Unfinished |- | 2012 || LEGO Star Wars: Droid take down || |- | 2012 || Happy Mothers Day: SUPERMOM! || |- | 2012 || Star Wars: Droid Encounter || |- | 2012 || The Bourne Legacy Trailer HD (2012) - LEGO || |- | 2012 || When Gotham Is Ashes You Have My Permission To Die - Bane - The Dark Knight Rises - LEGO || |- | 2012 || LEGO Uncharted || |- | 2012 || LEGO Captain America || |- | 2012 || LEGO Star Wars??? || |- | 2012 || FAR audition tape - Mr. Thompson || |- | 2012 || The Path Ahead || |- | 2012 || The Exterminator: PROMO || |- | 2012 || The Exterminator: SPECIAL PREVIEW || |- | 2012 || LEGO STAR WARS SHOOT OUT || |- | 2012 || LEGO - The Walking Dead - Season 3 - Episode 4 - "Killer Within" || |- | 2013 || LEGO Star Trek Into Darkness - International Trailer || |- | 2013 || LEGO STAR WARS SHOOT OUT Part 2 || |- | 2013 || LEGO - DEXTER - Everything Is In My Control || |- | 2013 || Taken - I Will Find You and I Will Kill You -LEGO || |- | 2014 || LEGO - Tease: Saul Solicits New Clients: Better Call Saul || |- | 2015 || LEGO James Bond: 007 Encounters || |- | 2015 || LEGO The Walking Dead: Do you have any idea who you're talking to? || |- | 2016 || Grandpa Vader and Kylo Ren || Written by Jordan Johnson |- | 2016 || LEGO Captain America: Civil War || |- | 2016 || LEGO Captain America: The Neighborhood Avenger || |- | 2016 || Chewbacca vs Kylo Ren | Part 1 || |- | 2016 || Chewbacca vs Kylo Ren | Part 2 || |- | 2016 || Wet Floor || |- | 2016 || Lost in the Basement || |- | 2016 || Chewbacca's Christmas Visitors || Written by Jordan Johnson |- | 2017 || LEGO Batman Shower Surprise || Written by Jordan Johnson |- | 2017 || LEGO James Bond 007 - One Take Action Scene || |- References Category:American brickfilmers